


sharing spaces

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's precarious new balance is disturbed by meeting Kurt again, and he decides to move in with Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing spaces

**Author's Note:**

> also [here](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/post/108607532280/fic-sharing-spaces-blaine-karofsky) on tumblr.

After his unexpected run-in with Kurt at the music store, Blaine feels distracted all day.  He buys the songbooks that Dave suggests without thinking them through, and even when they leave the store and go to get coffee afterwards, none of Dave's conversation is able to hold his attention for long.  He feels bad, but instead all he can think about is Kurt.  How he still looks the same, still sounds the same, would almost certainly still feel the same, if Blaine were able to touch him again.  How his own traitorous heart can't seem to give up this train of thought, no matter how horrifically badly it's been broken before.

He begs off spending the evening together, telling Dave that he has to go home instead and intending to try there to get his head back on straight.  Instead he keeps seeing ghosts of Kurt, in his bed, in his room, all over his house, remembering how good they were here together, and he can't help wishing he could have all that back again.  Driven out, he ends up at the music shop, playing sad songs to exorcise his brain and breaking down again and again to look at the pictures he still hasn't deleted from his phone.

Kurt wants him back - he knows - he'd said - but he can't do that.  Blaine doesn't even feel like he needs to tell himself.  He knows.  Even if all the problems of their last few months together could somehow be magically erased, Blaine can't take another chance, throwing his heart out there once more only to have it trampled on again.  No.  Even if he can't seem to stop wishing, he knows that's not an option.

He has something new.  He's with Dave now.  And like his therapist told him, he has to move forwards, not back.

~

He sleeps fitfully, and in the morning, he swings by the Lima Bean again to pick up a couple of coffees and croissants and a cookie to share, before he knocks on Dave's door.

One of Dave's roommates lets him in; Raul, there are three of them, and he's learned all their names already.  Not their coffee orders, though.

Dave comes out of his room, yawning hugely, and then smiling wide when he sees Blaine.  He looks good; still in his loose t-shirt and boxers for sleeping, not yet ready for the day.  Blaine goes to him, and is wrapped up in his comforting hug; he nuzzles his face into Dave's chest, and wraps his arms not-quite-all-the-way around his broad back.

"It's great to see you," Dave says, "but why are you here so early?"

Blaine disentangles himself from their embrace, and brandishes the bag of food he'd brought.  The coffees are in a special carry box; none of it should have spilled.  "Breakfast!" he says.

"Seriously?" Dave asks.  But he's still smiling, like he's almost always smiling, and Blaine feels safe and warm.

"Absolutely," he says.  "I felt bad for skipping out on our plans last night, so it's a little bit of an apology."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Dave says, "thank you!" and Blaine feels the warm glow of contentment as he puts out the food on the apartment's single little table.

"So, what was the problem yesterday?" Dave asks, when they're seated.

"Nothing," Blaine tries saying and meaning, but Dave reaches out to shake his shoulder a bit. 

"C'mon," he says, "you can tell me.  Is it Kurt?"

"Yes," Blaine sighs.  "Or, well - it was Kurt, last night.  Seeing him unexpectedly like that, it just - knocked me off-balance, I don't know.  I'm fine now, there's no need to worry, but yesterday was... weird."

Dave finishes chewing, seemingly thinking too, and then finally says, "you don't have to be friends with him if you don't want to, you know."

Blaine - opens his mouth, startled, closes it, and then opens it again.  He doesn't know what to say.  That's so far from anything he'd been thinking, he's not sure how to bridge the gap.  "Yeah," he says, eventually, but Dave doesn't seem to have noticed the pause.

"You've got me, anyway," Dave says, smiling at him sweetly again.  "We've got each other."

Blaine takes a deep breath.  This is as good a segue as he's probably going to get; he's decided what he wants, but he still hasn't prepared the pitch.  No matter; he can make it up on the fly.  "And that's why," he says, "I think that we should move in together.  Take a look at our situation.  We've been dating for almost three months now; you live here, with a bunch of roommates, and I live in my parents' house.  We don't have nearly enough privacy to really enjoy being together in either of our places right now, but we could get somewhere nice together - if you want to," he concludes, awkwardly.

"Sure," Dave says, slowly, looking around the apartment at the mess that Blaine knows mostly his roommates make.  "Sounds like a good idea.  But - hey, aren't you scared?  Last time you moved in with a guy, I remember you told me, it didn't go too well."

"Yeah, well," Blaine says, "this isn't going to be like that.  First of all, both of us have a safety net here.  We're not in a strange city, hundreds of miles from everyone else we know and love.  And, secondly... I just don't want to be scared.  Life's handed me a lot of lemons, and you too, you know?  But I'm not going to let anything keep me from going out and shaking that tree again."

Dave laughs.  "I don't think that made sense," he says.

"Maybe not," Blaine admits.  "But, anyway - " he looks back up at Dave, at his boyfriend, alive and happy and here with him.  He can't help the pre-emptive grin that he feels starting to form.  "Do you want to do this?  With me?"

"Sure," Dave says.  "Why not?"

And they high five, giggling, and then catch and hold on to each others' hands, over their half-eaten breakfasts.  Luckily, neither of the coffee cups tips.


End file.
